Chuck Versus the Tango
}} Chuck goes undercover for the first time, helping Sarah and Casey infiltrate a party and identify the mysterious arms dealer La Ciudad. Meanwhile, things are even more stressful at Buy More, where Big Mike orders the Nerd Herd to fix every broken computer in two days. Synopsis At the beginning of this episode arms dealers are shipping a painting described as piece of crap to Los Angeles and are killed in the process by an unidentified agent. Sarah and Casey are then briefed on the most dangerous arms dealer in the world; La Ciudad and how they are supposed to find out what he's doing in Los Angeles namely an art convention. Later Casey informs Chuck of his first mission and says he needs to learn how to Tango. At the art convention Chuck sends Sarah and Casey to intercept what Chuck thinks is La Ciudad but is really M16. Chuck then accidentally Tangos with La Ciudad and starts a firefight. La Ciudad escapes and pursues Chuck to the Buy More and is defeated by Sarah at the Wienerlicious. Plot Act 1 The episode opens in Tehran, Iran; where a man is selling another man a painting. The buyer pulls out a pistol, shoots the seller and walks off with the painting. Two weeks later, in Barajas Airport, Madrid, the killer from the last scene is showing the same painting to another man; who shoots him and drives off with the painting. At the Miller Art Gallery in Downtown Los Angeles, the painting is unveiled. The buyer presents the seller with a briefcase full of money, but shoots him also. One month later in Northeast Los Angeles, Chuck, at the Buy More, fixes a handgun-shaped game controller for a kid testing a game in the store. He is approached by Harry Tang who tells him that Big Mike wants to see him in his office. Chuck apologizes to the child; but Big Mike approaches and surprises him. Before leaving, he asks the kid to pause the game while he is gone. Walking in to Big Mike's office, he is asked what his career objectives are. Big Mike reveals that there is an opening for assistant manager at the Buy More, and the two remaining candidates are Chuck and Tang. Big Mike tells him that if he wants the job, he has to prove himself. Walking into the backroom, Chuck tells his team that they have to fix all the junk in the storage cage within two days, or Tang will get the position of Assistant Manager. As they discuss the situation, Morgan enters. He tells the Nerd Herders that he wishes that he could help, but he lacks the skills and reveals that "old computers give him the willies". He also brings news: Sarah is looking for him in the front. Sarah asks Chuck for a kiss, but he seems nervous, so she offers to take him someplace more private. As they enter the home theater room, Casey follows; prompting Morgan to intervene. However, Casey grabs him by the face and throws him out of the way. In the home theater room, Sarah begins a briefing by putting some pictures of the dead con-men from the beginning of the episode on the table. Chuck believes that they are sleeping until told otherwise, which he finds rather creepy. Suddenly, the door opens. Jeff, surprised to see everyone, decides to come back for his nap; but Chuck notices a newspaper under his arm, and flashes on the painting and the headline "Art Auction". The intersect shows him the painting, some weapons, an art auction the following night, and the name La Ciudad (who will be at the art auction). Later, at the Bartowski residence, Ellie congratulates Chuck for being selected as a candidate for the assistant manager's position. Chuck brushes it off, saying that he will only get $2/hour more than he makes now; and he hasn't got the job yet. Ellie asks him if his lack of interest means that he is thinking of getting a "real profession" (to which Morgan takes great offense). Chuck does not get a chance to respond, as Morgan and Ellie begin to argue. Meanwhile, at Agent Casey's house, Sarah and Casey are being briefed by Generals Beckman and Graham. They consider taking down La Ciudad a high priority. They reveal that La Ciudad is one of the most dangerous and elusive arms dealers in the world, and nobody has ever seen him. Sarah and Casey offer to take him down at the auction by bringing the Intersect (Chuck). Sarah does not believe this to be wise, as he has not had any training or experience in the field. Morgan and Ellie are still arguing about Chuck's future; but Chuck has stopped listening. Morgan believes that Chuck is a "fragile gelding" and that the real world will crush him. Ellie thinks that he's spend too long at the Buy More. Chuck ignores them, eating cupcakes and reading wikipedia:PC Gamer. Sarah and Casey argue over the dangers of bringing Chuck out into the field, until General Beckman orders them to bring him, as she wants to see what he is capable of. At the Bartowski house, Captain Awesome believes that he needs a test; suggesting that "class 5 white-water rapids" will give him a brush with his own mortality and the near-death experience will challenge him. Chuck, suddenly realizing what's going on, decides to leave, citing that his wet-suit is still at the dry-cleaners. When asked his opinion, Chuck says that he will instead hit the sack; but thanks "Team Bartowski" for their concern. As Chuck turns on the light in his room, he jumps when he noticies Casey at the window. Casey congratulates Chuck because he's going to go on his first mission. Quotes :Morgan: You don't understand. He is a fragile little gelding. You know? Still trying to find his legs. The real world will crush him. :Ellie: Do you know what a gelding is? :Morgan: scoff It's that weird creature from The Dark Crystal. "Smells like gelding"... that guy. Trivia *Morgan calls Chuck a "gelding", but the word he really means to say is "gelfling", a sentient humanoid being with pointed ears that appears in The Dark Crystal (1982). References Cast Regulars *Zachary Levi: Chuck Bartowski *Yvonne Strahovski: Sarah Walker *Joshua Gomez: Morgan Grimes *Sarah Lancaster: Ellie Bartowski *Adam Baldwin: John Casey Guest starring *C.S. Lee: Harry Tang *Bonita Friedericy: General Beckman *Tony Todd: Graham *Lorena Bernal: Malena *Neil Dickson *Grant Thompson: Allan Watterman *Ryan McPartlin: Captain Awesome Co-starring *Mark Christopher Lawrence: Big Mike *Vik Sahay: Lester *Scott Krinsky: Jeff *Julia Ling: Anna Wu *Keli Daniels: Hotel Employee *Matthew J. Willig: Uri *Adrian "Kali" Turner: Ray *Philip Shahbax: Art Dealer |next= }} Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__